bluepetertvfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Peter Annuals
Blue Peter Annuals refers to a long running series of Merchandise in the form of Annual/books which were published each year detailing the presenters adventures of the year. In 1964, the first Blue Peter book was published. Although an annual in all but name, the books are rarely referred to as such. History Each book (published in time for Christmas) features highlights from the previous twelve months of Blue Peter features, and chronicles major guests who visit the studio, the Summer expedition, the annual appeal, and the pets. The style of the books' contents has changed very little over the years, with the only noticeable difference between a 1960s book and the current formula being the increase in colour photography and digital artwork; otherwise, the principle is the same. There was, in 1986 and 1990, and between 1992 and 1997, a break in the publication of the books. Since Pedigree took over the books in 2004, there has been an increase in quality. The books are now bigger than before, with a greater number of pages. The Blue Peter editor and members of the production team write the book, and choose its content, though the book is written from the presenters' point of view. As for the 'book or annual' debate, it is interesting to note that, as of Book 34 in 2004, the cover makes reference to it as "Annual XXXX" and the spine marking it as "Book XX". This is probably because The Beano and The Dandy books were renamed as annuals in 2003, leaving Blue Peter the only one still using the name book on its annuals. A collectors' market has developed, with "Book One" being especially rare and commanding triple figures on online auction websites. Books from the late 1960s and 1970s are more common, and often turn up for less than a pound in second hand bookshops or charity stores. Books from the 1980s and 1990s tend to be more expensive and rarer, as people realised the value of keeping hold of them. In the early 1970s a set of Blue Peter mini books were produced, covering specific topics that had been featured in the TV series. A set of these were buried in 1971 in the time capsule for the year 2000. The spin-off series Blue Peter Special Assignment also had books. In 2011 it was announced that due to falling sales, the annuals would be scrapped.70 However, programme editor Tim Levell indicated that the book could return in the future. The books * Blue Peter Book 1 (1964) * Blue Peter Book 2 (1965) * Blue Peter Book 3 (1966) * Blue Peter Book 4 (1967) * Blue Peter Book 5 (1968) * Blue Peter Book 6 (1969) * Blue Peter Book 7 (1970) * Blue Peter Book 8 (1971) * Blue Peter Book 9 (1972) * Blue Peter Book 10 (1973) * Blue Peter Book 11 (1974) * Blue Peter Book 12 (1975) * Blue Peter Book 13 (1976) * Blue Peter Book 14 (1977) * Blue Peter Book 15 (1978) * Blue Peter Book 16 (1979) * Blue Peter Book 17 (1980) * Blue Peter Book 18 (1981) * Blue Peter Book 19 (1982) * Blue Peter Book 20 (1983) * Blue Peter Book 21 (1984) * Blue Peter Book 22 (1985) * Blue Peter Book 23 (1987) * Blue Peter Book 24 (1988) * Blue Peter Book 25 (1989) * Blue Peter Book 26 (1991) * Blue Peter Book 27 (1992) * Blue Peter Book 28 (1998) * Blue Peter Book 29 (1999) * Blue Peter Book 30 (2000) * Blue Peter Book 31 (2001) * Blue Peter Book 32 (2002) * Blue Peter Book 33 (2003) * Blue Peter Annual 2005 (Book 34) * Blue Peter Annual 2006 (Book 35) * Blue Peter Annual 2007 (Book 36) * Blue Peter Annual 2008 (Book 37) * Blue Peter Annual 2009 (Book 38) * Blue Peter Annual 2010 (Book 39) * Blue Peter Annual 2011 (Book 40) Category:Blue Peter Annuals